The present invention relates to a portable electronic device such as a portable terminal unit.
Conventionally, a portable electronic device of this kind, such as the one shown in FIGS. 20a, 20b, 21a and 21b, has been well-known. That is, FIGS. 20a and 20b are front and side views illustrating the conventional electronic device, and FIGS. 21a and 21b are rear and partly broken side views illustrating the same electronic device.
As understood from these figures, a manipulation part 52, a display part 53, an IC card reader and writer part 54, and a printer part 55 are provided in a body section 51, being arranged in the mentioned order in the longitudinal direction of the body section 51 from the front end to the rear end thereof. On the front side of the body section 51, the manipulation part 52 can be manipulated, the display part 53 can display thereon an image, an IC card 56 is inserted into the IC card reader and writer part 54, and further, a printing sheet 58 can be discharged from an opening 57 of the printer part 55 after printing. That is, the display part 53, the IC card reader and writer part 54, and the printer part 55 are all accessed on the manipulating side of the body section 51 along with the manipulation part 52. The body section 51 is connected to a bar code pen 60 through the intermediary of a connector 59a and a cable 59b. A hand hold band 61 is provided on the rear side of the body section 51. One end of the hand hold band 61 is coupled to a band pin 62, and the other end of the hand hold band 61 is coupled to a band attaching member 63. Meanwhile, a cut-out 64 is formed in the front end part of the body section 51 on the bottom side thereof, and locking grooves 65 are formed on opposite sides of the cut-out 64, being opened to the cut-outs 64 and opened in front of the body section 51. A cut-out 66 is formed in the rear end part of the body section 51 on the rear side thereof, and receiving parts 67 are formed on the opposite side parts of the cut-out 66, protruding therefrom. Further, the opposite end parts of the band pin 62 are inserted and locked in the locking grooves 65 at the front end of the body part 51, and thereafter, locking parts 68 on the opposite sides of the band attaching member 63 are inserted into slots defined by the receiving parts 67 at the rear end of the body section 51, as indicated by the solid line, so that the band pin 62 is locked. Accordingly, the hand hold band 61 is attached to the rear surface of the body section 51. Further, the band attaching member 63 is pulled out rearwardly of the body section 51, as indicated by the dotted arrow in FIG. 2lb, and accordingly, the locking parts 68 are released from the receiving parts 67 of the body section 51. Thus, a battery casing cover 69 on the body section 51 can be opened.
The way of use of the above-mentioned portable electronic device will be hereinbelow explained.
Upon manipulation, the operator inserts his one hand between the lower surface of the body section 51 and the inside surface of the hand hold band 61 so as to hold the body section 51. Further, the operator inserts the IC card 56 into the IC card reader and writer part 54 so that he can use data in the IC card. Further, data can be input by means of the bar code pen 60 and can be used. Further, a sheet 58 can be printed thereon with data in the printer part 55 and discharged from the opening 57 so that the data can be output. Further, as mentioned above, the band attaching member 63 is pulled out rearwardly of the body section 51 so that the locking parts 68 are released from the receiving parts 67 of the body section 51, and accordingly, the hand hold band 61 is removed, so that the battery casing cover 69 can be opened for replacing a battery 70 with a new one. After the replacement of the battery, the battery casing cover 69 is closed, and then the locking parts 68 of the band attaching member 63 are inserted into the slots defined by the receiving parts 67 in the rear of the body section 51 so that the hand hold band 61 can again be attached to the rear surface of the body part 51.
However, in the above-mentioned electronic device, since the IC card reader and writer part 54 is mounted so as to be accessed on the manipulating side together with the display part 53, the printer part 55 and the like, the longitudinal length of the device is inevitably long in its entirety, and accordingly, the device is not sufficiently compact. Further, since, on one hand, the hand hold band 61 is attached to the body section 51 by locking the locking parts 68 of the band attaching member 63 for the hand hold band 61 to the receiving parts 67 of the body section 51 at the opened rear end of the body section 51, and since, on the other hand, the hand hold band 61 is removed from the body section 51 by releasing the locking parts 68 of the band attaching member 63 toward the open side at the rear end of the body section 51, if the body section 51 is released from the operator's hand unexpectedly, the band attaching member 63 comes off sometimes from the body section 51 so that the hand hold band 61 is removed from the body section 51. Accordingly, there has been risk of accidentally dropping the device which would therefore be damaged. Further, since the bar code pen 60 is connected to the body section 51 through the intermediary of the connector 59a and the cable 59b, the bar code pen 60 would hinder the manipulation of the device when the bar code pen 60 is not used. Further, since the opening 57 of the printer part 55 for the sheet 58 is exposed to the outside, the water proofing for the device has been imperfect when it not used.